Diseases
by King Bowser Forever
Summary: A disease is spreading throughout the kingdoms everywhere, which is causing random effects on the victims. But where will they be treated? Or better, how?
1. Thoughts

_**MPOV: Mario's Point-of-View**_

_**PPOV: Peach's Point-of-View**_

_**BPOV: Bowser's Point of View**_

_**MPOV**_

_It started at Bowser's Castle. It always did. He'd kidnap Peach, he says some stupid, evil line, then a laugh, I throw a few punches, kicks, bust out some shrooms, I save her, he is defeated, blah blah blah. _

_**PPOV**_

_It was always the same. He'd always look so happy-go-lucky, ignoring everything going on around him, not giving a care in the world, unless he was saving me, of course. He always has that determined face, but it would soon return to quiet and relaxed._

_**BPOV**_

_Stupid plumber…he always ruins my plans…every time, every place, I always get a big bruise on my head because he's jumper-happy. Always so…um…persistent!  
_

_**PPOV**_

_He saved me again. Well, "saved" isn't the way I would put it. It wasn't like what would always happen, that's for sure._

_**MPOV**_

_Nope. This time, something was definitely up. I had no idea what I was doing, it felt like I lost. He cornered me, out of mushrooms, no equipment, and already tired. I was about to give in._

_**BPOV**_

_I was finally gonna win. Nothing was going to stop me. And then, next thing I know, all I see is a flash of light, and then, we were outside her castle doors, everyone back to normal!_

_**PPOV**_

_I was dizzy once I found out I wasn't in a cage anymore. Probably teleportation, or something of the sort. I was fine in a few seconds, Bowser too; but something about Mario was different. He didn't look as if he was fighting a fierce battle, or even happy, even though it would be unusual._

_**MPOV**_

_My head hurt kinda bad, well, not like if Bowser dropped me on it. Still, we had no idea what happened, so I just decided it was a normal headache or something from that light from earlier. I guess Bowser felt the same way too, he just walked away like nothing happened, without saying "bye" to Peach in the way he does._

_**BPOV **_

_Stupid castle. Stupid plumber. Stupid everything! Why'd this have to happen? And next thing I know, I'm about to leave and I turn around, Mario's makin faces at me!_

_**MPOV**_

_I don't know why I did it, but I did, and it was worth it to see how he reacted! _

_**PPOV**_

_The next day, he told me he felt the headache from earlier, after giving me a call. __I left my cell-phone somewhere, so Mario had to call my castle quarters' phone.__ I had the same aching after we had talked. I called Daisy to tell her about the recent events, and she loved to talk to me, so that was the best thing I had to do that day. _

_**BBOV**_

_That cousin of hers, I think it's Daisy? Anyways, Daisy called Peach's phone she forgot to take home, and I answered it. She didn't even realize it was me on the phone instead of Peachy cause she didn't ask who it was. I heard her talk about secret, girly stuff. I wasn't paying attention, until I heard her talking about "Peach having the same headache as Mario" or something like that._

_**MPOV**_

_Luigi asked if I was okay, he said I looked a little "off" today. I was feeling different, that's all I could say, and I doubted that it could be a problem. That's only because it was getting worse. _


	2. Chapter 1

"Mario…wake up you fat lard!"

Luigi pushed his lazy brother off of the small bed, one of which Mario felt lucky they did not share; although for some reason, Luigi had the bigger and softer bed. Mario hit the floor with a strong bump, though did not move.

"Cinque nuovi minuti, mommy…" Mario asked, in his native tongue.

"_Five more minutes_? Get up! Remember, we're visiting Peach and Daisy at the park today!"

Luigi shook Mario until his eyes were somewhat open, both bloodshot and crusty. Mario wiped it all away and stood somewhat crooked, wearing teddy bear boxers.

"Come on, I already made breakfast."

"P..Pasta…"

"Pasta for breakfast? Don't make it obvious you're obsessed with it. You're so Italian."

"I don't want to go today…"

"Well, too bad, you promised them, man-boobs."

Mario stumbled down the steps, while his brother watched in embarrassment, at the smell of pancakes and other typical American breakfast foods. Luigi was a good cook, and he took criticism…well-enough. The man in green also made coffee as well, seeing Mario usually needs it.

"Sigh…thanks, Luigi. I couldn't have rolled out of bed without you."

"Don't want to wake up on the wrong side, do you?" Mario laughed sarcastically at that.

The kitchen was small, just enough for the two, since they didn't need much. Mario sat down, jabbing a fork into his hot, sizzling pancake on the syrup-filled plate, and turned on the nearby TV. It was on the news channel, and it emitted a small jingle to introduce the daily program.

"_Hello, this is Mushroom News, and I'm Jerry Toad here. New on the headlines, a brand new disease discovered at a small farm just outside of a local town. We go to Caroline, our reporter, for the story, Carol?"_

"Mmm? Whatcha watching?" Luigi asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"Just listen."

It switched over to the location of the reporter.

"_Thanks, Jerry, now here we have a regular farmer who had a family member struck with this disease, sir, how did you feel about this, what were your first thoughts?"_

"_Well, actually, I never really thought of it as anything serious, it just looked like he was havin' a little bit o' fun. And…that's what it still looks like…"_

A 6-year-old boy danced around a group of chicken, imitating their movements and behavior.

"_I took him to the doctor, and he said 'nothing looks wrong, just the mind of a 6-year-old, maybe he's a bit ugly, but he seems fine.'"_

"_Well, is there the possibility that he may be mentally retarded?"_

"_Umm…no…I wouldn't allow someone like that into my farm, he's not at all…no one I'd ever know is."_

"…_Okay, back to you, Jerry."_

It switched over again.

"_Thanks, Carol, now many doctors have been getting these reports of random effects on the victim of this 'disease'. They say it may not be a disease, it may be, but it hasn't officially been confirmed. All they could say was to keep your body clean and stay away from those sex offenders, ha ha, and onto sports with-_

Mario turned off the TV, a small dot disappearing in the middle.

"Well…umm…that's nice to know, I'll be sure to stay away from sex offenders now…" Mario stuffed another pancake down his throat.

"Come on, hurry up, we have to meet with the girls soon."

"Don't rush me,_little brother!_"


End file.
